marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Pietro Lensherr (Earth-1610)
| CurrentAlias = Quicksilver | Aliases = | Identity = Public | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = ; formerly | Relatives = unnamed grandmother Erik Lensherr (father) Magda Lehnsherr (mother) Erik Lensherr (father, deceased) Wanda Lensherr (sister, deceased) Jimmy Hudson (half brother) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, formerly Savage Land | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 150 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary, Terrorist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Millar; Adam Kubert | First = Ultimate X-Men #1 | HistoryText = The Brotherhood Pietro Lensherr was the son of the genetic terrorist known as Magneto and a human named Isabelle, and brother to the hex-casting Scarlet Witch. Eager to prove himself to Magneto since he was a child, Pietro offered to finish the job on at least one occasion. But when Magneto attacked Washington, D.C., with a fleet of reprogrammed Sentinel robots, it was Pietro who surreptitiously removed his father's thought-proof helmet -- enabling the telepathic Xavier to transform his one-time friend into a living super-magnet. Apparently, Quicksilver had grown tired of Magneto's constant criticism, ridicule and resentment. The Ultimates Pietro and Wanda defected from the Brotherhood and opted to join the Ultimates. Together, they aided the team on a few missions, including the invasion of America by the Liberators. During the battle, Pietro saved Hawkeye's life when he was being attacked by the Liberator Speedster, Hurricane. Pietro managed to take Hurricane up to speeds far faster than she had been trained to go, literally ripping her body apart at a molecular level, stating that he'd already been able to reach Mach-10 when he was just a teenager. A short while later, Wanda was murdered by Ultron, an android created by Hank Pym that gained sentience and became infatuated with her, when he realized he could not be with her romantically. Pietro, devastated by his sisters death, returned to his fathers' side. He was later apparently mortally injured while protecting Magneto. When Moira MacTaggert was left to die in an exploding building by Wolverine, Pietro rescued her, revealing that he was in fact alive. He informed her that his father had a plan to "deal with these... humans". Ultimatum He later resurfaced during Scott Summers' mutant rights speech. Pietro assassinated him by lodging a bullet into his skull; presumably the same bullet used to kill his sister. Pietro later talked to Moira, holding his father's helmet, stating he would carry on Magneto's legacy. Ultimate X Followinf the deaths of major part of the X-Men and the Brotherhood, both Jean Grey (now "Karen Grant") and Pietro started a searching for new members of the respective teams. Mystique, Sabretooth and Teddy (the son of Blob) joined him, along an apparently reborn Wanda. The return of Magneto Wanda, tells Pietro to go to Egypt, where he could find something special. Following his siter orders, Quicksilver tried to help the White House, only resulting in the death of many mutants at the hands of Nimrod Model Sentinels, which where controlled by the Revered Stryker before his death. Desperate he went to his hideout, blaming his sister, she told him that she was following also other orders, in this case of who or what was in Egypt. When Pietro arrived the scene, he met his father, Erik, completely alive. When Mr. Sinister returned, as well as Apocalypse, he revealed Wanda's and Erik's returns to be illusions made by Apocalypse. | Powers = Able to think and move at extreme speeds. His entire body has adapted to the rigors of high-speed running, and his cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human being. His body can somehow resist the immense friction generated by high speed movement to a degree unmatched even by other Ultimate Marvel speedsters. Quicksilver has stated he can run at speeds up to Mach 10 even as a teenager. The longer he runs the more momentum he gains and the faster he becomes. He is so fast, that he was able to casually reach speeds near light.Ultimates 2 | Abilities = Multi Lingual: Quicksilver is fluent in English and German. | Strength = Quicksilver's upper body possesses strength of a human who engages in moderate excercise, however his lower body possesses enhanced strength. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Quicksilver was protective of his sister. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Speed (Superhuman)